


The Ride

by Ellie603



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Closure, F/M, Fluff, Jemma misses her friends, huntingbird finding about about fitzsimmons, post-3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie603/pseuds/Ellie603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Fitz and Jemma are finally together, Jemma realizes that a couple people are missing who really need to know. And they're more than happy to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> So 3x17 and 3x18 have been absolute gifts to Fitzsimmons shippers everywhere, and literally my only regret is that Bobbi and Hunter aren't here to see this. So... here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jemma paused for a moment before finally taking a deep breath and stepping nervously into Coulson’s office. 

“Simmons?” the director said from behind his desk, clearly not expecting her. Hive was gone, Daisy was back, but things still weren’t back to normal. Physical injuries would heal fairly easily, but the emotional trauma, the broken relationships: that was what would take time. They had all gone off by themselves, giving each other space. 

Jemma had found herself more thankful than ever for Fitz – her best friend, her lover, the love of her life really. Only Mack technically knew about the official change in their relationship, though Jemma assumed May and Coulson had figured it out since they always seemed to know everything. Jemma was glad for the lack of attention. She and Fitz were able to just be together themselves, and that was something that Jemma knew already she would never get tired of. But something still felt odd. 

It hadn’t taken her long to figure out that it was Hunter and Bobbi that she was really missing. Jemma had always thought that if she and Fitz ever actually took the plunge, Bobbi would be the first person Jemma would tell. Their friend would have been so happy for her and for Fitz after everything they’d been through in the past two years. Bobbi probably knew more than anyone else how Jemma felt about everything, and Jemma wanted nothing more than to share this with her friend. 

And then there was Hunter. Jemma had always imagined that as soon as Hunter found out about them from either Bobbi or Fitz, she and Fitz wouldn’t have a moment of peace together for the rest of their lives with all of his comments and innuendo. If she was being entirely honest, Jemma had rather been looking forward to that part. 

Which was why she was standing in Coulson’s office. 

“Sir, I was wondering…” She paused. 

“Yes?” 

She took a deep breath. “Do you have any way to get in touch with Hunter and Bobbi?” 

Coulson sat back in his chair, his eyebrows raised. If there was anything he had expected Jemma to say, it certainly wasn’t this. “What for?” 

“I need to get a message to Bobbi,” Jemma said quickly. “Just a sentence, five words. I just need to tell her.” 

Coulson narrowed his eyes. “Tell her what?” 

Jemma smiled slightly to herself. “The ride was worth it.” 

Coulson stared at Jemma for a moment, but then he sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

And as Jemma beamed, thanked Coulson, and hurried out of the room, she could have sworn she saw the director smile.

* * *

Bobbi and Hunter ate a leisurely breakfast out on deck of the small resort they were staying at for the week. The man who had been tailing them for nearly two months now was dressed as a tourist and refused to let them out of his sight, and their phones and computers were bugged. But they were free, and they had each other, so life could be worse. 

Bobbi knew that she was going to get sick of the vacation thing eventually. Some days she felt like she would give anything to be on an undercover mission or even running from some Hydra goons, but the novelty of not having to worry constantly about her own and Hunter’s safety hadn’t quite worn off yet. 

“How are you today Mrs. Williams, Mr. Williams?” the kind-faced woman that ran the resort asked them as she approached their table. 

“We’re well, thank you,” Bobbi replied. They weren’t allowed to be Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse anymore either, but that was okay too. The only thing she and Hunter really missed was their friends, but they’d made this sacrifice for them, so she couldn’t regret it. 

“The boats are going out on the water today if you’re interested,” the woman said conversationally, gesturing toward the ocean out in front of them, “I heard the ride was worth it.” 

Bobbi inhaled sharply at the woman’s words, but she didn’t change her expression. “Thank you. We’ll think about it.” 

The woman nodded significantly, offering Bobbi a small smile, and then left. 

Hunter sighed as the woman disappeared back inside. “Bobbi, I _really_ don’t want to go out on a boat. I-” 

“Hunter, that wasn’t about a boat,” Bobbi stopped him as a smile spread across her face. “That was a message from Jemma.” 

Hunter stared at her. “From… Jemma?” 

Bobbi felt tears welling up in her eyes. “She and Fitz got together.” 

“WHAT?” Hunter’s mouth hung open in disbelief. “How do you bloody get that from a message about boats?” 

Bobbi shook her head, staring off at the ocean, her smile still in place. “The ride was worth it,” she repeated the woman’s words. “It’s from a conversation Jemma and I had a long time ago, right after we first met.” She turned back to Hunter. “About you and Fitz.” 

“About me and Fitz?” Hunter stared at her, clearly confused. Suddenly his eyes went wide. “This isn’t a sex thing is it?” 

Bobbi fought back laughter as she rolled her eyes at her ex-husband. “No Hunter. Get your mind out of the gutter.” She smiled slightly, thinking. “Though I wouldn’t be surprised…” 

“Ugh!” Hunter ran his hands down his face. “I don’t know whether to be proud or grossed out. I mean they’re _basically_ our little brother and sister.” 

Bobbi smiled at him. “Be proud, Hunter. They deserve to be happy. They’ve certainly waited long enough.” 

Hunter grinned. “Yeah, they really have.” He sat back in his chair as though he still couldn’t quite believe it. “I really hope everyone’s celebrating appropriately.” 

Bobbi shook her head, a smile on her face at the thought of their friends. “I’m sure Fitz and Jemma are grateful you aren’t there to mess with them.” 

Hunter put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Me? Mess with Fitz and Simmons? Never! I’ve supported them from the beginning!” 

Bobbi laughed and took Hunter’s hand. “We really are going to have to make sure we get to their wedding.” 

Hunter stared at her. “Their WEDDING?”

As Bobbi laughed again at her outrageous ex-, and likely future, husband, she couldn’t help but think that she agreed with Jemma. Regardless of all the heartache that came with it, all the pain and uncertainty, the ride was definitely more than worth it.


End file.
